Caeda
Shiida (as translated in the European version and in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, also translated Sheeda in the Japanese version and Caeda in the American version) is the pure hearted princess and Pegasus Knight of Talys. She is the childhood friend of Marth and they grew up together. She joins Marth in his quest, staying by his side most of the time and is also responsible of recruiting various people, including Castor, Nabarl, and Lorenz. In the end of Marth's battle against Medeus, Shiida eventually becomes Marth's fiancée. Several years after the battle, Shiida moved to Altea and was welcomed warmly. Unfortunately, shortly after Marth left on request of King Hardin, Altea was attacked and was mostly taken over. Marth's sister, Elice, surrendered herself, giving Shiida a chance to escape and to reunite with Marth. Once again, she accompanied Marth in his new quest and eventually in the end of it, they were married. Personality On the surface, Shiida is childish and jovial. However, when she needs to be serious, she can be gravely so. Shiida seems protective of Marth, yet at the same time she does not want to be a distraction to him, so she tends to avoid him at times. She seems to care about him more than she does herself, commanding Ogma and his mercenaries to focus on protecting Marth, not her in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and noting at the end of Monshō no Nazo that she once prayed to the gods that if he had to die, they should take her life instead. Appearance In Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi, Shiida wears a pink dress with matching armor and heavily-strapped sandals. In Monshō no Nazo and the anime, she wore a red dress with white boots. While her armor was light brown, the jewel in the center of it was green. In Shadow Dragon, Shiida wore a dress with the same color, but her armor was white and decorated with gold with matching short boots. Shiida has dark blue hair in Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi and Shadow Dragon, while in Monsho no Nazo and the anime, she has light blue hair. She also has blue eyes and was about the same height as Marth. In the Japanese version of the OVA, Shiida was voiced by Sakura Tange. The princess was voiced by Kim Sevier in the English version by ADV Films. Shiida appears as a Sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Recruiting In Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and Monshō no Nazo - Book One, Shiida starts off on your team on the first map. Death Quotes Shadow Dragon: Goodbye, Marth... Stay strong... for me... Starting Stats Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi |Pegasus Knight |1 |16 |3 |N/A |6 |12 |9 |7 |0 |8 |Lances Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo Book 1 |Pegasus Knight |1 |16 |5 |N/A |6 |12 |9 |7 |6 |8 |Lances Book 2 |Pegasus Knight |4 |19 |6 |N/A |7 |15 |13 |7 |6 |8 |Lances Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Pegasus Knight |1 |16 |4/1 |N/A |6 |12 |9 |7 |6 |8 |Lances - D Growth Rates Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi *HP: 50% *Strength: 20% *Skill: 70% *Weapon Level: 80% *Speed: 90% *Luck: 70% *Defense: 20% *Resistance: 0% Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo *HP: 50% *Strength: 20% *Skill: 70% *Speed: 90% *Luck: 70% *Weapon Level: 80% *Defense: 20% *Resistance: 3% Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Pegasus Knight/Falcon Knight *HP: 40% *Strength: 20% *Magic: 0% *Skill: 60% *Speed: 85% *Luck: 70% *Defense: 10% *Resistance: 0% Dracoknight *HP: 50% *Strength: 20% *Magic: 0% *Skill: 60% *Speed: 85% *Luck: 70% *Defense: 10% *Resistance: 0% Paladin *HP: 50% *Strength: 25% *Magic: 0% *Skill: 65% *Speed: 70% *Luck: 70% *Defense: 15% *Resistance: 0% Archer/Sniper *HP: 50% *Strength: 20% *Magic: 0% *Skill: 60% *Speed: 90% *Luck: 70% *Defense: 10% *Resistance: 0% Myrmidon/Swordmaster *HP: 60% *Strength: 20% *Magic: 0% *Skill: 60% *Speed: 85% *Luck: 70% *Defense: 5% *Resistance: 0% Mage *HP: 30% *Strength: 0% *Magic: 35% *Skill: 60% *Speed: 75% *Luck: 70% *Defense: 0% *Resistance: 10% Sage/Bishop *HP: 30% *Strength: 0% *Magic: 25% *Skill: 60% *Speed: 80% *Luck: 70% *Defense: 0 *Resistance: 20% Cleric *HP: 30% *Strength: 0% *Magic: 15% *Skill: 55% *Speed: 80% *Luck: 70% *Defense: 0% *Resistance: 30% Promotion Gains Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo Level 1 Dragon Knight *Strength: +3 *Skill: +0 *Speed: +0 *Defense: +4 *Resistance: -6 *Mov: +2 Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Level 1 Falcon Knight (Requires an Elysian Whip) *HP: +4 *Strength: +2 *Magic: -1 *Skill: +0 *Speed: +0 *Luck: +0 *Defense: +2 *Resistance: +2 *Mov: +2 *Weapon Ranks: Sword Weapon Rank E, Lance Weapon Rank +30 Level 1 Dracoknight *HP: +4 *Strength: +4 *Magic: -1 *Skill: +0 *Speed: +0 *Luck: +0 *Defense: +5 *Resistance: -3 *Mov: +2 *Weapon Ranks: Lance Weapon Rank +30, Axe Weapon Rank E Gallery File:Shiida-FE1.png|Shiida's FE1 headshot File:Shiida-FE3.gif|Shiida's FE3 headshot File:Shiida-FE11.png|Shiida's FE11 headshot es:Shiida Category: Characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Playable characters